


of cakes and kisses

by flowersonthemoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon
Summary: Merlin is too chaotic to succeed as a baker. Lancelot finds that he doesn't mind.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 25





	of cakes and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> my second merlance drabble!

“It’s just cake - how hard can it be?”

Lancelot will never let Merlin forget those words as long as he lives.

There’s butter in the cutlery drawer and a spoon tangled in Merlin’s apron strings that Lancelot isn’t even sure they own, and Tulip sneezes every time she tries to lick the flour out of her fur. If Lancelot is generous, the cake is delicately sunken, like a child’s homemade bowl.

There’s icing on Merlin’s cheeks, and even more behind his lips. And if their kiss happens to taste more like chocolate than the cake does - well, that’s just how Lancelot likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warlockofealdor.tumblr.com)


End file.
